


Reason.

by Achievelandia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Casual Breathplay, Drabble, M/M, PWP, dub con, mentions of bondage, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievelandia/pseuds/Achievelandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was why Jim loved fucking Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason.

**Author's Note:**

> A very short piece I wrote on the fly.

Jim's hands are tied above his head with his own tie, his mouth gagged as Sebastian hovers over him, breathing dirty words into the soft skin of his neck. His fingers roam down Jim's bare torso, tweaking his nipples before slipping between his legs. Jim's back arches as Sebastian's fingers press against him, pushing into the pressure. A low, keening moan pulls from his throat but is muffled by the gag and the restricted sound goes straight to Sebastian's cock. 

There was nothing for it and Sebastian muttered an apology as he pressed into Jim, the smaller man screaming in pain. His cries are soon halted though, by a stilted moan of pleasure. Sebastian's hand is tight on his hip, tight enough to bruise, his other hand wrapped around Jim's neck as he rocks his hips forward. Jim is writhing by now, almost sobbing Sebastian's name through his confinement. 

Everything is just a little too bright as his eyes roll back, Sebastian not even pausing. A final cry is pulled from his hoarse throat and his head drops back as Sebastian gasps into his throat, sinking his teeth into the pale flesh. Jim lets out one last groan as he feels Sebastian come inside him, hot and sweet, before his legs drop from around his hips and he gasps for air. There was nothing like fucking Sebastian.


End file.
